How to fix a sink
by 17pridikas
Summary: The svu detectives investigate the leaking sink and the homeowners have to call the plumber. The leaking sink is in the kitchen. As soon as a pregnant Amanda Rollins sees and hears the water dripping, she feels uncomfortable. Since Amanda is 6 months pregnant, she needs a bathroom often because she has a weak bladder that she can't hold for long.
1. Chapter 1

How to Fix the Leaking Sink

The svu detectives investigate the leaking sink and the homeowners have to call the plumber. The leaking sink is in the kitchen. As soon as a pregnant Amanda Rollins sees and hears the water dripping, she feels uncomfortable. Since Amanda is 6 months pregnant, she needs a bathroom often because she has a weak bladder that she can't hold for long. Amanda asks Lieutenant Olivia Benson to help her and she agrees to help her pregnant detective.

Chapter 1

It was a hot summer day in New York and the svu detectives were leaving the station and they were going to go to a house to inspect the leaking sink in the kitchen. They got in the car and Lieutenant Olivia Benson sat in driver's seat while Amanda Rollins, who is six months pregnant, sat in the front seat. Fin and Carisi sat in the back seat of the car, so that Amanda can sit up front due to pregnancy. Amanda was so thirsty that she needed to drink something so that she wouldn't get dehydrated.

"I'm getting thirsty." Amanda said.

"Water's the best we can do for you." Fin replied.

Fin grabbed a ice cold water bottle and he handed it to Amanda. She started drinking the water and her thirst was going away. As she drank the water, the svu detectives saw that she was going to try to drink the whole bottle. A few minutes later, they arrived at the house and the home owners let them in. They went inside and went into the kitchen where the homeowners offered Amanda more water to drink.

"Don't drink too much or you'll know what'll happen." Olivia said.

"I know." Amanda replied.

As Amanda drinks the water, the sink leak was finally starting to go away and the homeowners and the svu was really impressed of how Amanda drank the water. It was an awesome thing and it was like magic. After Amanda drank the water, she saw that the sink water was dripping water, but she felt the urge to go to the bathroom after seeing the water dripping.

"Uh oh." Amanda whines.

"What's wrong, Amanda?" Olivia asked.

"I have to pee." Amanda said.

"I told you not to drink too much water." Olivia said.

"No, it's not that. It was the sink dripping. And I went before we left. Plus, I have a weak bladder that I can't hold for long. I'm 6 months pregnant and I have no control over my bladder." Amanda whined urgently.

Amanda started doing the potty dance in the kitchen as her need to pee became urgent.

"Liv? Can you come with me?" she asked.

"Sure, Amanda." Olivia said.

Olivia asked the homeowners if Amanda could use their bathroom and they said yes. The homeowner told Amanda how to get to the bathroom and she and Olivia made their way into the hallway before making their way to the bathroom. Amanda hoped that she would be able to make it to the bathroom without any accidents at all.


	2. Chapter 2

How to Fix a Sink

Chapter 2

Amanda and Olivia went into the bathroom and they closed the door. They locked the door so that nobody would walk in on Amanda using the toilet and Olivia helping her out. Amanda struggled to undo her pants and her urge to pee became urgent to the point where she was going to have an accident because she was six months pregnant with a weak bladder.

"Can you help with my pants please Liv? Oh, and Liv? Hurry please ... I have to pee really badly." Amanda says.

"Sure thing Amanda ... and ok Amanda, I understand." Olivia replied.

Olivia began undoing Amanda's maternity pants and she pulled them down and she pulled Amanda's lace maternity underwear down and helped her sit on the toilet. She started peeing right away with sighs of relief and joy of happiness. Her bladder was happy again, but she's still six months pregnant.

"This feels so good." Amanda sighed.

"I bet it does." Olivia said.

Amanda felt better sitting on the toilet because she had to pee really bad. She was happy to hear her pee hitting the toilet water. The pregnant detective felt such relief to finally pee.

"Liv, guess what?" Amanda asked.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"I'm peeing a lot." Amanda said.

"That's good, Amanda. Let it all out. Feel better?" Olivia said.

"There's more pee coming out, Liv." Amanda said. "It feels amazing. I'm really starting to feel better."

"Keep it up, Amanda." Liv said. "You're doing great."

"I appreciate the praise, Liv." Amanda said.

A minute and a half later, Amanda was finally done peeing and she felt better. Amanda didn't want to get up from the toilet in case she had to double void. She pressed on her abdomen and she didn't have to pee again. Amanda tried to grab some toilet paper, but she couldn't reach it.

"Liv? Can you hand me some toilet paper please?" Amanda asked.

"Of course I can, Amanda." Liv replied. "Anything for you."

Olivia handed some toilet paper to Amanda, so she could clean her bump well.

"Here's some toilet paper, Amanda". Liv said.

"Thanks, Liv". said Amanda.

"You're welcome, Amanda. Remember to wipe from front to back. Oh Amanda? Don't forget to flush the toilet and wash your hands afterwards." Olivia reminded Amanda.

After Amanda cleaned her bump with toilet paper, she got help from Olivia and finally got up from the toilet. Olivia pulled Amanda's maternity underwear and maternity pants up for her and Amanda felt relief even though she is six months pregnant. Amanda flushed the toilet and washed her hands. They left the bathroom and returned to the kitchen.

"Do you feel better?" Liv asked.

"Yes I do ... so much better." Amanda said.

The sink finally stopped dripping. It was fixed when Olivia and Amanda were in the bathroom.

"Rollins, where have you been? You missed the sink being fixed." Carisi said.

"I had to go the bathroom very badly." Amanda said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. You just couldn't hold it. We understand your situation." Carisi said.

Amanda and Olivia wondered who fixed the sink. They wondered if the homeowners called the plumber or if Fin or Carisi fixed the sink.

"Who fixed the sink?" Amanda asked.

"Fin fixed it with some tools." Carisi said.

"Thanks, Fin." Amanda said.

"You're welcome, Amanda. Did you go to the bathroom?" Fin asked.

"I did go to the bathroom, Fin. I really had to pee." Amanda replied.

"You did drink a lot of water." Olivia said.

"I sure did. After we leave, if I have to pee again, I'll let you guys know." Amanda said.

"Okay, let us know." Liv said.

"I will. We should get going. I have to pick my little Jesse up from preschool." Amanda said.

"Jesse goes to preschool? Since when?" Fin asked.

"She's three years old. Declan and I decided to put her in preschool so that she can play with other kids." Amanda said.

"That's nice to hear about Jesse." Fin, Olivia, and Carisi said.

"After Declan and I got married, we wanted to have another baby. We had lots of sex and one day, we didn't use condoms and we found out a month later that we were going to have another baby." Amanda said.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" they asked.

"It's a boy." Amanda said.

"He's going to look like his daddy. Jesse looks like you." Olivia said.

Amanda was happy to be pregnant with a boy even though she thought about having another girl. She didn't care as long as it came out healthy.

"How did your families react to the news that you were pregnant again? How did Jesse take it?" Carisi asked.

"Declan told Jesse by telling her that Mommy has a baby in her belly and she was excited." Amanda said.

"You should give that baby a good name." Fin said.

"Okay, I don't know the name yet." Amanda said.

Amanda and her friends left the house and they drove to Jesse's preschool to pick Jesse up. Amanda's husband, Declan Murphy, was working with vice but he'll be able to pick Amanda and Jesse up at the station so that they can have family time together. They went into Jesse's preschool and they went into the classroom where Jesse was.

"Hello, Mrs. Murphy. Jesse's getting her things. I think it's nice that you and your husband take turns with drop offs and pickups." says the teacher.

"My husband fought a bad crime 4,000 miles away while I was pregnant with Jesse. We had a long distance relationship during that time and he's working with vice now so that he won't be to be out of the country. He delivered a baby there and he decided to come back to New York after seeing the baby he delivered." Amanda said.

"That's nice." The teacher said.

Amanda's three year old daughter, Jesse saw that her mom came to pick her up and she wanted to see her mommy.

"Hi, Mommy." Jesse said.

"Hi, sweet girl. How was preschool?" Amanda asked.

"Preschool was fun." Jesse said.

"I'm glad that you had fun at preschool." Amanda said.

"How was work?" Jesse asked.

"It was good. We went to investigate a leaking sink and it made Mommy have to do something. Can you guess what it was?" Amanda asked.

"Did you use the potty, Mommy?" Jesse guessed.

"You're right, Jesse. I did use the potty because I drank too much water." Amanda explained.

"And my baby brother made you have to use the potty?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, you're absolutely right. Mommy has a weak bladder that she can't hold for long." Amanda said.

Jesse was ready to leave preschool for the day and wanted to return the next day.

"Let's go home." Jesse said.

"Daddy is going to pick us up at my work. We just have to wait for him." Amanda said.

"Okay. Is Daddy here now?" Jesse asked.

"No, Daddy's at work. Let's go to my work until he comes." Amanda said.

"Okay, let's go to your work then." Jesse said.

Amanda and Jesse left the preschool and they went to the car with Olivia, Fin and Carisi. As they drove to the station, Jesse reached into her backpack and felt that the juice box was still cold. She handed it to her mommy to drink.

"Here, Mommy. I saved you a juice box. You get thirsty easily and you need to drink something." Jesse said.

Amanda said. "Thanks. I will keep it safe so that way later I will drink the orange juice."

Finally, they arrived at the svu station where they went to the 16th precinct. They went into the squad room and Amanda starring drinking the juice. Jesse reminded Amanda not to drink too much or something would happen. A couple of minutes later, Amanda had drank too much juice. She felt the urge to go to the bathroom and started doing the potty dance in the middle of the squad room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amanda was squirming around desperately in the squad room trying to get to the bathroom in time. She was on the floor complaining in urgency because she was dying to pee. Her bladder was getting fuller and fuller. She was about to have an accident since she was on the verge of peeing in her pants. Three year old Jesse knew that she had to help her mommy get to the bathroom in time. Amanda was doing the potty dance while her husband finally showed at the precinct. Then, suddenly, Amanda felt like she was going to pee in her pants.

"Hi, Jesse. What's wrong with Mommy?" Declan asked.

"Hi, Daddy. Mommy has to go pee-pee very badly." Jesse answered.

Amanda knew that she needed to get to the bathroom in time. She ran out of the squad room and ran to the bathroom as fast as could while Olivia ran after her so that she can help her. Amanda made it into the bathroom to find it empty. She started to undo her pants before she could enter the bathroom stall. Olivia noticed that Amanda was getting ready to undo her pants by herself.

"Amanda, what are you doing?" Olivia asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom badly, Liv." Amanda replied.

"Is it an emergency? What do you have to do exactly?" Olivia asked.

"It's an emergency. I have to pee now! I'm about to pee on myself." Amanda explained.

"Okay. Why are you undoing your pants before entering the bathroom stall?" Olivia asked.

"So, I can immediately start peeing right away after I sit on the toilet." Amanda replied.

"Can I undo your pants for you in the handicapped stall? It's big enough for two people." Olivia asked.

"Yes! You have no idea how desperate I am to pee!" Amanda exclaimed.

Olivia and Amanda entered the handicapped stall and locked the door. Amanda decided to let Olivia undo her pants for her. She had to pee so bad that she started clutching her bladder. Olivia told her to hold still so Amanda stood still. Olivia unbuttoned, unzipped Amanda's pants and she pulled her pants and underwear down for Amanda and sat her down on the toilet.

Amanda was finally peeing her bladder out. She sighed in relief as she peed. She was starting to feel relief while using the toilet. Olivia told her to let it flow nice and slow. She told her to not to rush her peeing, but she did rush her peeing anyways.

"Amanda, don't rush it. Just relax and slow down." Olivia reminded her.

"Sorry, Liv. I'll let it flow nice and slow. It's going to take me a while to pee." Amanda said.

Amanda decided to let her pee flow nice and slow. She was happy to hear her pee hitting the toilet water.

"Liv? I'm starting to feel better, but when I stop peeing, I'll feel much better." Amanda says.

"That's good that you're starting to feel better. What did you do at 3AM last night?" Olivia asked.

"I woke up, get out of bed and I went to the bathroom and peed a lot." Amanda answered.

"You must have drank a lot of water." Olivia said.

"I did actually because I was thirsty." Amanda said.

Soon, Amanda was finally done using the toilet and felt relieved. She smiled with relief that she made it to the bathroom in time.

"Liv? I feel much better now." Amanda said.

"I bet you do." Olivia replied.

Amanda grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned up. She got up from the toilet and Olivia pulled Amanda's underwear and pants up for her, Amanda flushed the toilet and they left the stall. Amanda washed her hands at the sink and they left the bathroom and they returned to the squad room. They went home and enjoyed the rest of the day.


End file.
